1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump nozzle for a Diesel engine, in which an injection pump element comprising a pump piston driven by a cam-shaft via a thrust element and a pump element bushing, is combined with an injection nozzle into a unit to be associated with one motor cylinder The pump piston is surrounded by a control sleeve that is non-rotatable relative to the pump element bushing. The pump piston can be rotated with a means for adjusting the amount relative to the control sleeve for the purpose of adjusting the supplied amount of fuel. The driving of the pump piston via the thrust element is usually effected by a cam, which is arranged, for example on a cam shaft of the engine. With a rocker lever driven by the cam, the thrust element is formed as a swivellable stilt or a sliding block. The rocker lever is active and is supported against a guiding sleeve acting on the pump piston and the pump spring. With direct drive by the cam, the thrust element is formed as a roller tappet or disc tappet, whereby the cam is active and which actuates the pump piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From DE-OS 31 43 073 there has become known an injection pump in which the pump spring is arranged in the upper part of the height of the pump piston. The means for adjusting the amount of fuel is arranged below the pump spring and beside the pump piston. This causes not only a relatively large overall height of the pump, but the overall width is also enlarged. The pump element bushing is made of two parts and is divided in the area of the high pressure chamber of the pump. Such a division makes necessary relatively large and heavily stressed sealing surfaces, which also enlarges the overall width. Also the lateral arrangement of the means for adjusting the amount of fuel enlarges the overall width.